She Sees Sea Monsters by the Sea Shore
She Sees Sea Monsters by the Sea Shore is the ninth episode of the first season of What's New, Scooby-Doo?. Premise The gang goes on a trip to the Islands, where they spend their vacation, until they encounter a sea serpent known as Motoshondu. Synopsis A german family on their holiday are attacked by a large creature called the Motoshondu, which completely destroys their boat. The mystery gang are on their holiday, Shaggy and Scooby, of course, eating their snacks, Fred playing volleyball with himself, Velma digging in the sand and Daphne surf-boarding. Daphne is met by an islander who is also surfing, who wants her to leave the waters to the locals. Suddenly, Daphne is attacked by Motoshondu, who appeared beneath the surface of the water and bit into her surf-board. Coming to the shore, Velma examines the bite on the surf-board and exclaims that it's bigger than a shark's bite. Although, she denies the fact that their would be a monster in the waters. The german family disagree and say that there is actually a monster lurking in the ocean. They are taken on a helicopter trip by Sharky, a local, where they investigate the ocean. The are then taken by "Crunchy" on his boat, to get a closer look at an odd formation of rocks where boats have been breached over the years. They are abruptly confronted by Motoshondu and crash into the formation of jagged rocks and their boat sinks. They are saved by Sharky in his helicopter. The gang decide to invetigate the island and visit Aqua Land. There, they meet Marine Biologist Maura Ravenmane, who explains to them about the wildlife in the waters and how she protects the animals and especially turtles. She claims that being on water would make her seasick. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby become friendly with an Orca as they have some lunch. When trying to find "Crunchy", they discover his shack empty, but Velma discovers a life jacket with the name Charles Granville and Fred finds a large television screen in the back projecting images of fish and sea-life swimming around. They find a dingy is missing and come to the conclusion that he probably went out to confront the monster by himself and would probably be in a lot of danger. So, the gang set out with some high-tech equipment aquired from Maura and set out to find "Crunchy". Velma is keen to point out that she didn't come. Motoshondu appears once again and breaks their boat. The gang are forced to investigate underwater with their gear and equipment, which Shaggy and Scooby are reluctant to do. Underwater, the gang discover a graveyard of wrecked ships, probably brought down by the jagged rocks. Fred hatches a plan using the boat corpses. Because of the monster's size, they are unable to capture it and are forced to head back to the surface. On a large wave, Motoshondu is forcefully beached. When unmasked, the beast turns out to be "Crunchy", or Charles Granville as Velma points out, who'd been controlling a large submarine-like vehicle to help keep the sea-life safe from civilians. Going back to their holiday home, the gang are ready to finish their holiday, but the next people are ready to move in. The gang are forced to exit. Cast and characters Songs Villains * Motoshondu/Crunchy Granville Suspects Culprits Locations * Granville Resorts ** Aqua Land Notes/trivia * In this episode, the gang did not wear their normal outfits during the entire episode. For instance, Daphne was wearing a bathing suit and sarong for the rest of the episode. But in the later part of the episode, they wore scuba gears. * The gang discover an underwater graveyard of ships, which resembles the scene in SDWAY: A Clue for Scooby Doo. * The Motoshondu's mechanical innards resembles the inside of the fake Lock Ness Monster in Scooby-Doo! And The Loch Ness Monster controlled by Prof. Fiona Penbrooke. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Velma is given her goggles back by the monster, after a sea turtle knocked them off. How can she put her goggles back on underwater? There would just be water in them and would be the same as opening her eyes underwater. * Velma is able to locate things near her without her glasses before diving, despite not being able to tell the difference between Scooby and Motoshondu underwater after her goggle's knocked by sea turtle. In other languages Home media * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 3 - Halloween Boos & Clues DVD released August 10, 2004. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 1st Season DVD set released February 20, 2007. * Scooby-Doo! and the Sea Monsters DVD compilation released March 6, 2012. * [[Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Surf's Up, Scooby-Doo!|''Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Surf's Up, Scooby-Doo!]] DVD set released May 5, 2015. Quotes }} Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 episodes